I Know Who You Are
by SailorEchoSong
Summary: Kyle thinks he knows exactly who Mysterion is. He bets everything when he trusts his judgement so completely he kisses him.  Lotz of Random pairings. :P
1. Guessing Is a Dangerous Game

_**Okay, I wrote this originally to remind myself of a comic I'm still waiting to draw. But I just opened it up and saw this there, and was like, "Hey! I can post this to , and still make a comic later! GENUS!" So, here we go. I don't mean to make a full story, but if you want, I might make a second chapter. Tell me if you want another, but that's not promising anything...**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>KennyPOV<em>

Kyle was looking at me funny. I couldn't read the expression behind his face, but I could sense there was something there. It was a kind of smile, but it was more complicated then that.

"I know who you are, Mysterion." Kyle smiled. He stepped a step closer to me.

"No you don't" I argued.

"Yes, I do." He inched closer to me. Kyle pushed forward and pressed his lips against mine. It surprised me, and I opened my eyes wide, but the comfort and feeling behind the kiss made me lose myself, and I closed my eyes.

We each pulled away at the same time. He leaned his head on my shoulder, and I loved the comforting warmness of his face.

I closed my eyes and just enjoyed Kyle's company. I heard his voice mutter in my ear.

"I love you, Stan."

My eyes shot open. I could feel the tears swelling in my eyes, but I blinked them away, hiding my sadness. But it was harder than I thought. It was too painful to keep him there, so I pushed him off me. He looked at me, worried.

"What is it?" He didn't see. He didn't see my eyes. He didn't see my face.

"What about my hair?" I asked. I turned away and closed my eyes so he couldn't see my eyes, and I could try and hide the tears. I questioned my blonde hair opposed to Stan's.

"A disguise. Clearly a wig."

"My blue eyes?"

"Colored contacts. I saw you go into the general store a few days ago with a suspiciously small item in a bag." I laughed. He had everything figured out. But at the same time it was so sad. It was right in front of his face. He was thinking too hard, as usual.

I had to leave. My tears were impossible to fight now, and he saw the shine in my eyes before I turned and jumped out the window.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So yeah, here we go. HOPE YOU LIKED IT! =D<em>**


	2. Laughter and Puzzle Pieces

**Kay, I might add more, but it's probably going to be short times at a time, and normally I do long, so it might vary. I just did this because i found it and wanted to. This doesn't mean I'll add more. But I probably will. Cuz I found a cool storyline and I might want to follow through. Now all I need is an ending. H3h3. Enjoy.**

**_Btw~ H3H3= HEHE_**

**_H4H4 = HAHA_**

**_GET IT?_**

* * *

><p>He thought I was Stan. He saw my disguise. He saw my non-existent disguise. It was funny. It was so Kyle to over think something like this.<p>

Unable to concentrate on my Vigilante business, I snuck back into my room late at night. He put everything together. He fabricated these pieces and enjoyed his gaze of his finalized, finished puzzle.

It was funny. H3H3. It was hilarious. Hysterical. How the truth was right in front of his eyes, and he missed the goal entirely. H4H4! I was laughing now. My body shaking with fits of hysteria. HAHAHA! The irony was too much for me to handle. I has howling, my nauseated laughter echoing though my miserable excuse for a house.

A knocking sound burst from behind my door. It was barely heard over my laughter, but when I skidded to a halt to listen, the knocking shook my room.

"KENNY?" It was my father's voice. Oh goodie. "KENNY IS THAT YOU IN THERE? STOP THAT LAUGHING! IT'S MIDNIGHT! GO TO SLEEP!"

But it's alright. I was done laughing for now. Tears were streaming down my eyes now. I forced the sobbing to lodge in my throat, not only to keep my family from breaking down my door and seeing Mysterion sobbing in Kenny's bed, but with the slim hope that maybe I could get something physical stuck in my throat, and then I could choke and die. The pain would probably relieve some of the tension.

Expectedly, I cried myself to sleep, still not entirely sure why exactly I was crying. It didn't occur to me before, but why on earth did this _bother _me SOO much? It shouldn't. I should be happy that Kyle loves Stan. Stan broke up with Wendy (again), and Kyle has always been his shoulder to cry on. It would be natural for a connection to occur. I should've expected it.

And I could see Stan with Kyle, they would make a happy couple.

And with that thought, another sob wretched itself from my forsaken mouth and I forced my eyes closed to keep the tears moderately at bay.

It was the best I could do as I fell asleep, wet with tears.

* * *

><p><strong>sad... poor kenny... REVIEW! XD<strong>


	3. Schoolgirls and Nothing

**So haha. Here's the next one. The same moment in time, from KYLE'S POV. So, hope you like it! =D**

**BTW~ SOOO Sorry about the short story!... Not even a page... I'll make it up two you by adding two today!  
>Oh shit, what did I just agree to...?<strong>

**O.o**

**Let's hope I keep this promise! =D **

* * *

><p>KylePOV<p>

Wow… hehe. I lightly touched the smile on my lips with my finger, as if trying to mimic the kiss I had shared with Stan moments earlier. I was lying on my bed, giggling like a schoolgirl. I disgust myself.

But it was such a gooey moment; it's hard to react any other way. And I was alone, so I allowed myself to give in to temptation.

My hand grazed the place my cheek touched his shoulder. The moment I confessed my love. My giggles turned silent.

He pushed me away. The memory flashed in my mind. My eyes squeezed shut, trying to push it away. But I opened my eyes into slits, unable to burn the memory. He pushed me away.

Why?

_Because I said "Stan"_

I successfully killed that thought as soon as it spoke. That was impossible. It had to be Stan. It made perfect sense.

My cheeks started to burn and I imagine that my skin color changed dramatically as I thought of the possibility that I _wasn't _talking to Stan. It was Stan. It had to be.

It was simply idiotic to go out without a decoy hair and eye color. That's why I never liked Superman. Spiderman, on the other hand, knew what he was doing. =) And Stan was the kind of person Mysterion would be. Stan goes to the front of the groups, a real leader, and he was caring, compassionate, and sometimes secretive. I sighed, thinking about him again. Yup. Mysterion wouldn't be anyone else.

But another thing was pinching my memory. Right before he turned away. He thought I didn't see. But I did. I saw his tears.

It pained me to think of it again. It physically hurt me, seeing his beautiful eyes, no matter their color, filled with such pain and suffering that they overflowed. My vision started to get a little blurry too. But I fought the tears. I wasn't a schoolgirl. I didn't cry over nothing.

…So I stared out the window and wondered what nothing was.

* * *

><p><strong>Do u get it? Wondering what nothing is? Because Kenny was crying over "Nothing". Because Kyle said he didn't cry over nothing. The same nothing that Kenny was crying over. So he was still wondering what KennyStan was crying over. GET IT? Agh! If u don't, write a review about it. Becuase (Not to brag or anything...) That was pure genus! XD HELL! Review if you DO get it! Tell me all about it! XD**


	4. The Over There

**HEY LOOK AT THAT!  
>I kept my promise.<strong>

**H3h3.**

**SCHOOLTIME! **

**Shh! I've said too much. **

* * *

><p><strong>KYLEPOV<strong>

****I think my subconscious made me late on purpose. Getting out of bed was a chore, unusual for me, a very morning person. Plagued my this strange, heavy gravity, I dressed late and I missed the school bus. Crap.

Mom thought it would be best if I 'learned my lesson', so she refused to drive me, and I had to run there. But at least I made it there on time.

I arrived at school, last night still nipping at my skin. I saw Stan in the hallways, his locker being next to mine, running into each other would've been hard to avoid. I wondered what he would do. I mean... I _kissed _him. This... this changes EVERYTHING! Doesn't it?

He had a perfect smile on his face when I walked up to him, but it was forced... and a little too happy. Like he was hiding something. But that's to be expected. When I walked up to open my locker, he stuck his smile in my face and shouted "HI!"

As much as I wanted to close the gap between us, i played it cool and pulled away. "WHOA! Dude what is with you today?"

He sighed, his crazy smile becoming more of a frown. He was still beautiful though. I admired that ability of his to be so amazing no matter what.

"H- Hey Kyle. Can I talk to you?" He looked around. "Over there?" There didn't mean anywhere in particular, but it didn't have to.

"Uh..." I blurted out. My face turned red and I thought about our kiss. He gave me a curious look, worried at my sudden awkward outburst. "...S- Sure. I- I mean good! I've been meaning to talk to you about something anyway." Those words fell from my tongue. Why do I hate myself so much?

"Cool" His over happy smile was now completely wiped from his face, and I saw the underlining pain inside. I wanted to cry again. It was so terrible, seeing him in such a state. He led me over to a more secluded area of the hallway. Few children were lingering here.

"What's up?" I asked.

"K- Kyle." Tears lined his eyes. "Wendy broke up with me yesterday. Again." That. That is what he called me over here for? Sure, Wendy was a sweet girl, but why was he so torn up about it? I mean, I kissed him! He liked it! This should make everything fall into place so perfectly! I wanted to smile, but I kept my sympathetic face on for Stan's sake. I still didn't know the full story of what was going on. Nothing made sense.

"Kenny is the only person I've told" He continued. "I meant to tell you first, but I thought I should tell you in person." No tears actually crossed his cheeks yet, but they were getting awfully close. Before i could stop myself, I put my hand on his cheek, and dragged my thumb over the bottom of his eye, wiping away potential tears.

I'm such a fool.

I blushed again and pulled my hand away quickly. "OH! sorry." I muttered and looked down.

He snuffled, sucking up his feelings. "But..." he continued again. "But I decided not to let it get to me this time! Wendy always breaks me down, but this time I'm gonna show her I don't need her!"

"Yeah!" I cheered. I was all for this plan.

His self asteem was growing again, so I decided to confront him about last night.

Well... Here we go!

"Hey... Stan?"

* * *

><p><strong>H3H3H3! Did I leave u with a cliff-hanger? Cuz if I didn't, then I must be a terrible writer, cuz I think that's a good cliff-hanger. But, I know what's going to happen. But ur the reader(s?)! You tell me<strong>!

**And I hate making Wendy that person that breaks up with Stan every several weeks or so, but I had to... to make the story go smoother. I think. **

**Idk about you, but I LIKE Wendy. She's cool, and BFF with Bebe, one of my fav characters, so I must think she's at least ALRIGHT...**

**Hope you enjoy! I might add another chapter soon, but there's no telling when. **

**Seriously, I have no idea!**

**Go ahead, you know you want to... **

**V**


	5. Sounds Buying Stalling Time

**Well. Here we go. Alternate POVs. Let's see how this goes! **

**And please, tell me if you're confused about anything! See, this is what happens when i don't THINK over my stories! AH!**

**Tell me, I replaced the first chapter with minor alterations, but hopefully it clears things up. **

_**TELL ME IF YOU'RE CONFUSED! I WANT TO HELP!**_

* * *

><p>KennyPOV<p>

I still lie there. People were screaming around me, but I could get myself to move. My face was gross from the dried tears, but my mind had fallen into a kind of trance. I could hear Mom screaming for me to get out of bed and get ready for school, but it sounded far away and unimportant. The ability to ignore it was overpowering.

Today was going to be hell. Facing Kyle. He wouldn't know, he would play it cool, but I would know. And that's all that need to happen before all hell breaks loose within me. He not knowing will only make it worse.

And now knowing that he loves Stan, I wouldn't be able to help but notice every time that Kyle catches his gaze, or every look that passes from Kyle's face.

Everything was different and the same, and it was going to tear me up inside. The world around me would be the same, but I have changed dramatically. It felt as if I don't belong in this world anymore. I feel like a broken puzzle piece in the picture of my life. There's a small part missing. And even if I did find it, it would be pushed in roughly. Forced in unevenly, so no matter what happens, it wouldn't stick back into place, and it would never be the way it should.

Some pain would help me. It always does. When I'm in complete despair, the temporarily feeling of being nothing, no one, nowhere, helps keeping from completely breaking down. It's like destroying the broken puzzle, and even if it's going to fall back into place soon, it's nice not having any worries.

Finally dragging myself from my bed, still in a zombie state, I pulled the gun from my Mysterion costume hiding in my dresser drawer.

A loud bang rang though the house. This should buy me some stalling time before I had to go to school.

KylePOV

"Uh… Stan?" I mumbled, hesitant.

"What's up?" He had turned away to leave, but turned back towards me.

I looked him dead in the eye. "Why did you run away?"

"What?" He gave me a confused look, playing the dumb end.

"I'm not an idiot. You know what I'm talking about! Last night! You ran away. Why?" Anger took over me and I became more forceful with my words.

"Dude… you're kinda creeping me out…"

"TELL ME!" I stepped closer to him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He turned and ran from me. Sighing, I slowly started to walk towards class. I didn't want to fight with Stan. I guess I just lost it. Maybe I'd be more safe to speak after class.

KennyPOV

Well, I wasted at least 30 minutes being dead, but I'm back. I awoke in my bed completely ready for school, dressed and all, and I slipped out the window and headed off to class. I'd have some excuse the universe already planned for me. I always did.

Late as I was, I should've expected the worst.

I caught a gaze with Kyle. Everyone was staring at me, walking into a silent classroom did that, but my gaze didn't leave Kyle. He looked upset. I wonder why…

* * *

><p><strong>I would've written more, but I got block. I've already written more, so don't worry about too much delay, but that's why it's an odd ending. I try to make my updates at least a page long. Which is strange for me because normally my updates are always longer then a few pages! <strong>

**This story's probably going to move slowly.**

**Or fast**

**I'm not sure. **

**I JUST HOPE IT'S GOOD! keep REviewing and tell me how I'm doing! I need to know if you like a certain thing or not. Because I'm writing this AS i update, (not what I like to do), I can dramaticly change the story based on your reactions. =D**

**So tell me. =D You know you want to...**


	6. Lunch Oh joy

**Heey. Sorry it took a while. They're pretty short, so it's easy to fin them in at least less then a week. But don't blame me if I don't. School just started up again today {{I. HATE. SCHOOL!}}, and writing is just one of the MANY hobbies I have. I have too many hobbies for school.**

**And I have too many addictions**

**And too many TV shows to watch(same thing! -.-)**

**And I get distracted too easily...**

**what?**

**anyway, why it took so long: So you see...**

**I did it. Then lost it. Then yelled "FUUUUUUUUUUUUK". Then redid it. The got writers block for a nice closing. Yelled "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUK" again. Put something stupid at a lame attempt to be funny as a changing scene. Put something I think is suspenceful at the end. Then opened up to upload it. Then got distracted for several hours on facebook. Then accidentally exited out and opened this webpage. Then remembered why it's open. And now I'm uploading it ^^**

**and just a tip about me. I'm a BebeXkenny fan. This is NOT that story, if you haven't noticed, so I might just use her. Because I think she's awesome. And it adds... *Gasp* DRAMA! **

**PS- (It took me a bit to get this) POV= Point of View. When I say KylePOV. It means its Kyles' point of view. just in case. same with kenny. yeah.**

* * *

><p>KennyPOV<p>

Kyle was upset. He was trying to hide it throughout the day, but I could tell. As he fought with Cartman, or even talked friendly with Stan, it showed though his eyes.

He went through the lunch line unusually fast. And when I brought my home lunch to the table, Kyle was already there, sitting alone. He wasn't eating any of his food, just staring at it.

"Hey, Kyle. What's wrong?"

He jumped at the sound of my voice. He hadn't noticed me walk up to him and sit down next to him. It would've been hilarious if it wasn't so heartbreakingly sad.

"Oh! Hey Kenny. N- Nothing."

"No, come-on dude, what's wrong?" He was bound to give in eventually.

…

"I can tell something's wrong." I continued

"it's just… It's Stan. I- I did something with him that I probably shouldn't have. And now he acts like he doesn't remember any of it!" Kyle's eyes shined with something less then tears, and his raw pain was showing bare.

I froze. He- He must've confronted Stan about last night. Oh Shit. Well, I should've expected it, at least.

"What happened?" I was fearful, but the words slid from my tongue before I could stop them.

His eyes widened. He looked at me, than looked down.

"I- I don't want to talk about it."

"Whenever you're ready, I'm here for you." I gave him a small smile, and I got one in return. "Now come-on! You're going to eat your lunch, aren't you?"

He looked up at me and turned back to his lunch. His sadness was still there, but he sat up a little straighter, and he smiled and moved a little more, but he still gave off this sad vibe.

Everyone finally came around to joining us after a few bites of silence. Kyle was thinking too deeply to break, so I was reduced to eating in silence. Which wasn't so bad, I guess.

"Hey assholes." Cartman sat down at the place across from Kyle. Somehow, even though he used cafeteria food today, he still managed to just have MORE than everyone else. Craig was with him and took a seat two seats away from Cartman, and Stan took his place next to his best friend.

Stan had the biggest smile on his face. He didn't have a clue how badly he's made Kyle suffer. He was so blind.

"Hey fattass. You sure you need all that food?" I taunted, picking a fight to find routine. Wendy and Bebe had come over to join us. They did occasionally. Wendy to sit with her NEW boyfriend, Token, and Bebe to accompany her best friend. Bebe kept staring at me with this strange look in here eyes. It was kinda creepy.

"Fuck u Kenny! At least I have more than a little sammich my mommy made for me!" His eyes grew wide with mocked innocence and failing at an attempt to look like a child.

"Hey! Lay off wide load!" With that comment he started up another choras of "In the Gettoh" in which I replied with picking up the closest empty cafeteria tray, (Bebe's. She ate little and ate fast) and smacking Cartman's head with it. He went into a temporary shock, then recovered quickly as he always did. But this time he kept his mouth shut.

"And just so you know, I stopped singing because I wanted to. Not because this pennybiter hit me. I barely felt it."

"I bet that's what your mom said to some stranger last night…" I mumbled a smirk on my face.

"tAkE tHaT bAcK, aSsHoLe!"

So basically lunch happened.

And then lunch wasn't happening any more.

Because lunch was over.

{{{**TOTAL WRITERS BLOCK ON TRANSACTION! FORGIVE ME! When in doubt… use comedy! ^^ am I forgiven? =(** }}}

STILL KennyPOV

Kyle was distracting me from all of my classes. How was I _supposed _to concentrate while remembering Kyle and his beautiful eyes...? WAIT. No. Why did I care? I don't care. I'm not gay! And even if i was, I don't like KYLE! He likes Stan. How was that supposed to work? HUH? I- I like... uh... BEBE. Yeah. SHe's uh... cool.

I turned around to her seat. She was... still staring at me. When she noticed me looking, she waved. I... kinda waved back..? Then turned back around. That was nothing but weird.

BUT I DON'T LIKE KYLE LIKE THAT! I'm just helping a friend.

The bell rang, and automaticly everyone stood up like robots and started packing their things for the next class. I was no exception.

I was still shaking my head to clear these strange thoughts about Kyle when I felt an arm pull me away from the crowd of people escaping the classroom as well. The hand was surprisingly soft, but I still hadn't focused on the person pulling me yet.

When clear everyone, I looked up and saw directly who was puling me. Oh joy.

"Hi Kenny. Can we talk?"

* * *

><p><strong>hehe. I kinda liked that ending. Idk why. A<strong>**nd no the story's not OVER! **

**not even close **

**I'm not THAT evil... or am i? MWAHAHHAAHHA. **

**yeah. **

**nO**

**I can't do the evil laugh. I know that now. T.T**

**I got a lot more planned. But t****he question is will I get that far? P****robably.**

**not.**

But here's for trying! ^^

oops, I lost my bold

**here we go... =D**

**Well, w****ish me luck. I still gotta do my hw and it's almo- PAST midnight and I was supposed to go to bed several hours ago.**

**DAMN YOU FACEBOOK! D=**

**Thanks for reading this far and not falling ASLEEP! ^.^ **

**All my, like, 3 readers are AWESOME! ^^ I love you all!**

**streebee2**

**It's Never Enough**

**AmzyK5089**

**SuperDupergir (niice XD)**

** Emilin Rose**

**And whoever you are "IloveStanKyle" Hehe. Nice name. **

**Hmm... I guess that's 6 readers, huh..?**

**WELL! as my band teacher says, "There are 3 types of people in this world! Those who can count, and those who can't!" ^^**

**THANKS SOO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING! I love hearing what you guys think!**

**And sorry about all the confusion. I'll try to explain more. hmm... probly cuz I'm rushing...**

**Wow, I talk WAY too much. Lolz. if u got this far you really are awesome. ^^ **

**NOW GOODNIGHT GOOD PEOPLES! **


	7. Suspicion

**LOOK THAT ANOTHER ONE ALREADY? *gasp* two in one day! How generous. **

**(is that sarcasm?i honestly can't tell. I mean really. no sarcasm. I have no idea) HAHA**

**Ima idiot. **

**Yeah.**

**It's gonna be hell waking up tomorrow... H4H4 **

**It's 1:41 now.**

**I'm gonna go to sleep. **

* * *

><p>KennyPOV<p>

"Hi, Kenny. Can we talk?" Bebe flashed her eyes at me as she spoke. reluctantly I replied with a nod.

She gave me a glossy smile and pulled me backwards, pushing her against a wall and pushing me closer to her. She opened her mouth to speak.

And then I was choking. Not her. Bebe was still standing there. Her gaze was no longer focused on me, but on someone behind me. There was a slight fear in her gaze, slight annoyance. But all I knew is that I couldn't breath.

Someone was pulling on my hood, pulling me away from Bebe. I stumbled along with the mysterious hand.

"Sorry bebe! Comeon Kenny, I need to talk to you right now." I looked up as he pulled me along. He hadn't looked anywhere but forward as he pulled me along with him.

"Okay! Kyle! You can stop choking me now!" I grabbed at the hood and attempted to pull it back into my control.

He released it, but didn't bother to look at me. I regained my balance but contintued to walk along with him. I cast a glance backwards. Bebe looked dumbstuck. Lol

"Hey, Bebe! I'll talk to you later, kay?" She smiled, but there was still that annoyed look in her eyes. I could live with that.

"Alright!" Bebe called back. I turned around to face Kyle again.

"So dude," I started, "what's up?"

Kyle didn't reply.

I ran in front of him and stopped him. "What do you need to talk about?" he looked me in the eyes.

Then he looked around.

"Not here. Just keep following." He pushed me to the side a bit and continued walking. I followed reluctantly behind. Why is it that I seemed to know the most, and still have no idea what was going on?

I just kept following him, and he stopped me in a completely deserted small space. Next to me was a mop, but it wasn't a closet. There was no door. I'm not sure what it was. The point was it was empty.

He turned to me. "I want-"

"I want to tell you what happened that night." Kyle confessed.

StanPOV

Where was Kyle? Was he avoiding me? He almost completely ignored me during lunch, and now I couldn't find him _anywhere!_ We always walked to advisory together. It was our unspoken ritual. And i really needed him at this time! Wendy had _already _moved on _back _to Token. We'd been broken up for less then 24 hours!

I needed to release some of that by talking to him. It's never bothered him before.

Maybe this Wendy thing was getting to him. He acted really strange before. He started talking really weird things last time I mentioned it...

Then something came to me...

He.. he didn't... **_LIKE_ **Wendy... Did he?

I mean, it was possible. They do kinda share the same traits. They seem to both take the opposite side of Cartman, normally _leading_ the opposing side. They both seem to take control of the group like that, not afraid to step froward. And he always seemed uneasy about my relationship with her...

Oh my god

He was in love with Wendy. My best friend was in _love _with my _ex-girlfriend! _

Oh my god.

This was not good. Not good AT ALL.

I mean. What if she fell in love with _him back? _What if they stared _DATING?_

That would change everything.

This would ruin our entire relationship.

I couldn't just sit back and let that happen. For me and Kyle. For Kyle's sake, I can't let him start dating Wendy.

* * *

><p><strong>kk, short chapter, but... I ran out of stuff to say. <strong>

**That's my excuse.**

**Great, Genius, isn't it?**

**Anyway. I just want to say in advance, that I DON'T hate wendy. I just have this obsession with her being evil. That doesn't mean she's the bad guy in this story, right now that seems to be Stan. for no real reason. I just like an evil wendy. don't ask why. **

** Lol**

**And I want to add that I thought the chapter was too short with just the KennyPOV, so I randomly added the StanPOV and just started writing. Then I just kept writing, and as I wrote more and more I was like "! THIS IS AWESOME" I get motivational sometimes. **

**h3h3**

**Well, I got distracted on youtube again, so i forgot what I wanted to say. If I remember, I'll say it next chapter**

**HOPE YOU LIKE**

**Plz Review.**

**And I AM going to do shoutouts for everyone who does. But it's like 30 minutes later, so no one posted... I don't think... **

**Nope**

**No one.**

**So Please **

**REVIEW!^.^**

**And tell me what you think**

**Beacause the story can always change**

**randomly**

**at any point in time**

**And the reviews influence that**

**good**

**or**

**bad. **

**^.^**

**V**


	8. What's Best For Everybody

**Hi people! My computer has had no internet cuz I was at my friends house and I CANT GET THE INTERNET TO WORK OVER THERE! *gets angry and starts pulling at my hair* ow**

**I've had a lot to do, so this is probably going to be short. And if it turns out to be long, I'm not changing this sentence right here. Lol.**

**Okay**

**Yeah**

**I'm writing now. **

**Now... where did I leave off...?**

* * *

><p>KennyPOV<p>

"So he pretended he didn't know anything?" I inquired, acting out my part. Apparently I'm too much of a pussy to confess that it was me, so I pretended all this was new.

"YES! And now I- I don't know what to do! God, I must sound like such a baby." Kyle slouched. He's acting so lost, it scared me. Lost people never know where they end up...

"Yeah. You kinda do."

He looked at me with a kind of hurt expression.

"but it's okay." I continued. "You're going through a rough patch. And I'm here to see you through it." I smiled at him, and he returned it.

Then the smile frowned.

"But what should I _do?_"

I hesitated before answering. This was a very dilicate situation. "I don't know. But _don't _do anything stupid! Tell me before you do anything about it." He agreed, and we were about to head off to the class we were already late for before he stopped me.

"But Kenny, I feel like I really need to do something. I- I think I might really be in love." Kyle murmured.

That hurt me. That physically hurt me. I think I visibly flinched.

"Yeah, I know this is important to you, and that only makes the situation more delicate. We need time to think though these things. Think it over." I smiled at him, and he mirrored me an amazing smile he always gave out, and we both headed back to class.

...

StanPOV

"-through a rough patch. And I'm here to see you through it."

"But what should I _do?_"

"I don't know. But _don't _do anything stupid! Tell me before you do anything about it."

"Yeah, of coarse. But Kenny, I feel like I really need to do something. I- I think I might really be in love."

"Yeah, I know this is important to you, and that only makes the situation more delicate. We need time to think though these things. Think it over."

Both Kyle and Kenny slipped past me, not noticing the frozen person pressed up against the wall. I breathed out a sigh of relive. I had no excuse preparation planned if I was caught there, and I'm a terrible liar.

So now my paranoia was confirmed. Kyle was in love with Wendy. And Kyle had a tendency of getting what he wanted. He was very persistent with his words, and picked up some manipulating capabilities from Cartman.

I will take the liberty upon myself to stop this. But first I have to learn a little more.

I now know that Kenny is in on it too, and he's acting as a sort of advise giver. That was fine. That was perfect.

I could use Kenny to manipulate Kyle.

But what about Wendy? Wendy is no idiot. Of coarse not. THe very idea made me laugh. Wendy was smart, beauitiful, and deserved someone. Someone better then Token.

Someone who loved her as much as I did. Like me! It's perfect. We were meant to be. And I can't let Kyle ruin that.

But I need to see Wendy's side of this. Maybe I can get a little more insite.

I know Bebe used to love Kyle. Maybe I could use Bebe to help me here.

She could help me.

She wanted what was best for Wendy. I think it's obvious what's best for everyone, isn't it?

* * *

><p><strong><em>There. Done.<br>DAMN YOU HOMEWORK!_**

**_I really like the next chapter that I'm going to do. It's all in my head, but if I could put it on digital paper today, I would be soooo happy. lol XD_**

**_Anyway, I'll post another chapter soon, but I've got a lot on my plate right now. HOPE YOU LIKE! BYE! XD_**

**_And sorry about making Stan kinda a selfish bitch, yeah, he's supposed to be like that. I mean, I like stan and all, but I guess I kinda made him the main enemy. _**

**_Which i thought was good, because Kyle thinks of him as the other good guy. _**

**_So it's kinda interesting like that. _**

**_I guess I'm just brilliant like that B)  
><em>**


	9. The Setting Sun

**Ugh! I****'m so sorry it took me so long to update**

**I've been sick. **

**And not in the "just stay in bed and watch TV' kind of sick. ****I've been asleep for the last 24 hours, ****and I can't concentrate on anything! ****I got nothing done**

**I HATE THIS! =(**

**meh**

**It sucks beacuse I wrote this all before, but it didn't update. It didn't load. It was ALL DONE! ****and then I had to start over. XC**

**anyway, here's the next chapter**

**I've been waiting for this chapter for a while. ^^**

**No, that's the next chapter...**

**WHATEVER!**

* * *

><p><em>KylePOV<em>

The setting sun painted the sky a slowly darkening blue, along with her own symphony of colours she smeared across the canvas.

Showtime.

_KennyPOV_

I watched the sun slip below the sky's horizon, beyond the rigged mountaintops that separated earth from sky. I was considering not going out tonight. The minor chance of me running into kyle just...

Made me shiver.

There was no way of predicting how that would end. What if he found out who I really was? What if he tried to test me to make sure I was Stan? What if he tried to kiss me again?

What if he didn't?

What if he didn't do anything and just wanted to go back to normal?

All these thoughts were running and screaming through my head. I walked over to my dresser and opened the drawer hiding my secret.

My costume was still folded up from last night's vigilantism. It was so neat and easy and _simple. _It was mocking me.

I slammed the dresser drawer shut with a loud BANG, arising a call from my father.

"KENNY? IS THAT YOU? GO TO BED!"

He doesn't know anything.

I would've just forgotten about it all, gone right to sleep proabably, but a loud scream split through the town right as I turned away.

Someone was in danger. Mysterion was needed.

Without hesitation, I grabbed my costume and slipped it on. Even at the current distress level I was right now, I couldn't ignore an innocent in danger. Grabbing the handlebar above my broken window, I jumped out the window and ran towards the sound of fear.

_?POV_

I screamed as loud as I possibly could, hoping that a certain someone would hear me.

_KennyPOV_

Using all the speeding skills I've learned over the years, I continued to chase sound. Falling from the top of a roof I jumped, landing on the rubber sols of my brown boots, and looking up quickly to find one person staring down at me.

"I've been waiting for you." The person spoke from darkness of the alley. There was no problem with light. Even in the darker of the dark I still recagnized this person instantly.

"You- You want ssomething?" I stood up and looked up at the person as I spoke.

"Yes, of coarse. You know what's happening, don't you?"

Unable to meet eyes any more, I looked down. "W-What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean! Tell me what is going on, Stan!"

That name made me visibly flinch, but I stayed silent, then I heard the voice speak again.

"Yeah, you do remember, don't you? I figured out who you are."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yeah<em>**

**_I know_**

**_Sucky ending_**

**_I'm going to make another one soon_**

**_I've started feeling better. _**

**_But it turns out I got something nasty_**

**_It took me 3 days to write THAT!_**

**_So much for a "weekend for getting stuff done"_**

**_Blech_**

**_I'll make a few more quickly to make it up to you! ^^_**

**_-_- Wish me health -_- _**


	10. Some Sappy Shit

**Thanks to those of you who wished me heath ^^**

**Ur awesome**

**Also, I ended the chapter on a rather VERY ooc, suckish note, so I'm having trouble continuing. Please, just roll with me though. **

**Okay, so what!**

**I****'m giving people mood swings.**

**Shoot me.**

* * *

><p><em>KennyPOV<em>

"I've been waiting for you." The person spoke from darkness of the alley. There was no problem with light. Even in the darker of the dark I still recagnized this person instantly.

"You- You want ssomething?" I stood up and looked up at the person as I spoke.

"Yes, of coarse. You know what's happening, don't you?"

Unable to meet eyes any more, I looked down. "W-What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean! Tell me what is going on, Stan!"

That name made me visibly flinch, but I stayed silent, then I heard the voice speak again.

"Yeah, you do remember, don't you? I figured out who you are."

Am I brave enough to say "No, you didn't"

No. No I am not.

"What do you want?"

"Comeon, Stan! Stop playing games with me. You know what I mean!" Kyle was getting tired of my circle questions. Suddenly he was shouting at me. And running.

Kyle ran up to me, closing the gap between us more with each step. Time held it's breath as he grabbed the back of my head and pulled it closer to his, locking lips with me. Again I lost myself in it, it's not that I'd never kissed anyone before, but this was something different entirely. I still hadn't figured out why.

Before I knew it, he had pulled away and it was over. Though I was a little hazy on who I was and what was going on, he woke me up with a good, hard slap to the face.

"Do you remember now?" He hissed.

"Kyle. You want to talk about yesterday, don't you?"

"YES!" he cried. "I've been trying to all day! You acted as if you don't remember. You got me worried! You... you remember now, don't you?"

"Yes, Kyle."

He beamed, he had been so caught up in all this. I had caused all that grief. I really should give this all up, nothing good can come of this.

"Kyle, I- I don't-"

"You don't love me back, do you?"

Lifting my head, I tore my gaze from the floor beneath me and looked into Kyle's eyes. I hadn't expected this question.

"What?"

"You don't love me. I told you I love you, and that's why you ran away. I can't believe I didn't see it before. How could i be so stupid!" There were tears lining his eyes again. In a fit of self-destruction, he started hitting his head with his hands.

I ran over to him, grabbing his hands and holding them still.

"Do you want to know the truth?"

He nodded, barely catching my gaze.

"I don't know."

He looked up at me.

"Kyle, I've been fighting myself all day. I don't know if I love you or not."

"I don't know either." He replied

"Huh?"

"I don't know if I'm relived or bummed out to hear that."

We were sharing a hug now, and a light laugh.

"But I do know one thing" I continued.

Kyle pulled away to look me in the eye as I spoke.

"What is it?"

"I know that you are one of my best friends, and I'll always be there for you."

He pulled me into another hug.

"I know something too." He added, both our eyes closed in a long embrace.

"Hm?"

"I'm smiling."

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**

**_Sappy. _**

**_Oh crap._**

**_This is the only type of crap that will make you feel smiley and giggly._**

**_enjoy._**

**_*sigh*_**

**_Sorry, I feel terribly cliche and EVIL for writing this, but it had to be written_**

**_Thankfully I'm going to enjoy the next chapter more. _**

**_So stay tuned._**

**_Because it's coming to you_**

**_Later. _******


	11. Your Rent

**Blah. I've been meaning to update for a while. Well. I guess i just kinda put it off. Forgot about it.  
>WHATEVER<strong>

**I've got a lot going on**

**Still**

**Blughemeth **

* * *

><p><em>StanPOV<em>

I made sure to arrive at school early not only to miss Kyle at the bus stop, (like he did to me yesterday, sweet, sweet revenge), but in search for Bebe in an avalible time slot. She was pretty busy with her parties and cheerleading and meetings for her 'club'. (the list makers had now kicked out half their members and became gossip spreaders and creators) Bebe was, without a doubt, the most powerful girl in school. That's why this situation must require the upmost delicacy.

But everybody knows she loves manipulating. So I shouldn't have _too _much trouble.

There were definitely voices comming from down the hall. All other goals forgotten, i decided to eavesdrop.

"-So what did you want, Token" Wendy's voice! I'd recognise it anywhere. So sweet and pure, but with the arguing ability to convince you a pear was a peanut. She was talking with the lowlife, Token.

"Hey, baby, I'm afraid I've got some bad news." His voice was smoother than silk, or some other crappy cliché. He didn't deserve to be talking to Wendy.

"Oh no! Did our dog die?" They have a dog! Wtf?

"NO! Rufus is an idiot and takes up time, space, energy, and money. If that yapper died it would be GOOD news."

"Don't-! Y- You shouldn't be so inconsiderate." Her voice started as an order, but she stopped it and made it barely a suggestion. What was this man _doing _to her?

"I've got worse news then some old dog hitting the dirt. I'm afraid you're rent's gone up again."

"My-? My rent! Oh no. No please! I'm already giving you half of what I'm making at Tweek Bros! I barely have time to volunteer at the animal shelter!"

"Sorry, babe. The man need's his money."

"But I'm not even paying you to DO anything! I just need you to pretend to be my boyfriend to make him jealous! It doesn't require any kissing or nothing. Worst part about it is you need to hold my hand! I shouldn't even have to pay for this! Please! Out of the goodness of your heart, this is for _love!"_

Wait, _PRETENDING! _So she wasn't actually dating Token. It was all to make him jealous. HIM!  
>So, Wendy loves Kyle too! This can't be!<p>

Everything is falling apart. I _can't_ let them get together!

I need to talk to Bebe as SOON AS POSSIBLE!

* * *

><p><em><strong>I DON'T LIKE MAKING TOKEN EVIL!<strong>_

_**=( Mmm... Actually, even I didn't expect this. I made Wendy good and TOKEN evil. Blah.**_

**_I don't like evil Token. _**_**Token's cool!**_

_**Meh, I shouldn't have made Token the boyfriend. It should've been... Cartman, or someone else who's money obsessed. Damn. **_

**_Well, it's alright. I can deal_**

**_Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**

**_now it you'll excuse me I have my friend's project to finish._**

**_L8ta_**

**_::::)_**


	12. Third Period

**SO SORRY I HAVEN"T UPDATED IN SO LONG.**

**I have so many excuses.**

**The best part is that they're all real**

**most of them.**

**Fuck. I thought I uploaded this a week ago. **

**Fuuuuuuuck!**

* * *

><p><em>KylePOV<em>

Due to the consequences of last time, I decided not to talk to Stan this time. But I was still smiling all day.

Yesterday went so perfectly. Sure, it started out with me slapping him, and I didn't see him at the bus stop today, but I couldn't have wished for anything better. Smiling and walking with a distant gaze in my eyes was how I spent the majority of the day.

Until third period.

Then Kenny pulled me away from everyone with no words. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my seat before class started and took me out to the hallway. He wouldn't answer any question, he looked angry, and he was blushing furiously the entire time.

When we arrived in the still crowded hallway, he started talking to me.

"What the hell?"

"What did I do?"

"You didn't stick to the plan! That's what you did!"

"Kenny, what are you talking about?"

"You should know what I'm talking about!"

The bell rung across the halls, and the hallway cleared quickly.

"We should go. I don't wana be late for class." I muttered.

"FUCK CLASS! I'M TALKING ABOUT THE PLAN! Remember? You were supposed to tell me before you did _anything _else with Mysterion!" Kenny was yelling now.

"Oh..."

"YEAH OH! I thought we were working together here!"

"Yeah, sorry about that."

He sighed.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry for yelling. I just thought you would tell me."

We both stood there in silence for a moment. Class forgotten.

"Wait." I stopped the silence. "How did you know I talked to Mysterion last night?"

His blush deepened, so much so I almost thought he was chocking.

"Uh... uh..."

I raised an eyebrow. "Kenny..?"

"I heard you two!" He blurted out.

"what?"

"I- I heard you. My parents were fighting, so I slipped out my window and walked in on your conversation! That's what happened yes. yes."

"oh."

"oh?"

"I thought it was something else. For some reason."

"What?" He asked. Fuck.

"Hey, man, thanks for being here for me. I'll tell you anything that happens next _before _I do it next time."

"Do you realized you didn't answe-?"

"Let's get back to class." I turned away before he could finish his next question and went inside the classroom. The teacher was very surprised to see me late, and just asked me to take my seat. But with Kenny, she sighed and, with anger in her voice, asked to see him after class for being late _again. _Yeah, i know I'm a teacher's pet.

* * *

><p><strong>Still sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in almost FOREVER! But spending three pages apologizing won't change anything. <strong>

**So sorry. **

**We cool?**


	13. Savior

_**Hey, still a sorry bitch over here!  
><strong>__**And I know I can't be talking**_

_**But can u people review, plz?  
>It would really help my motivation knowing that someone cares about the story. Cuz I've got a lot of other things that other people are relying to and interacting with me with, and their things mentally become higher priority. Then I completely forget about this story and decide to update later. Every several days, I'll update later. That adds up to weeks. <strong>_

_**Weeks is a long time!**_

_**And it'll also motiv8 me to put more thought into my chapters and make them better?**_

**_Alluring_**_** yet?**_

_**Anyway, just plz think about it. Here's the next chapter!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>KennyPOV<em>**

_Why? What did he think? Why did he think I heard their conversation?_

For some reason this nudged my thoughts and wouldn't go away. But I forced it back yet again. It wasn't important right now.

_Why wouldn't he tell me?_

SHUT UP BRAIN! **{{{like we all haven't thought that once in our lives! XP}}}**

Of coarse, I spent the entire class doodling on my homework. Most of it was of Mysterion. Some Kyle slipped in there too. There was one of Mysterion and Kyle kissing. There were also lots of hearts sprinkled across the page. It's not like I was going to turn in this homework anyway.

Class slipped past my fingers, and before i knew it the bell had rung and I packed up my stuff. But before I could leave, the teacher caught me, reminding me to stay after. Crap, this was going to be boring.

I didn't even look Ms. Stevens in the eyes when she talked. Wasn't much to look at, so I didn't even bother.

"Oh, hello Bebe." Ms. Stupidass stopped talking to welcome Bebe to the classroom. I turned and saw her walking in, along with a few early students with close classes.

"Hello Ms. Stevens. You look very nice today. Loving the shoes!" Bebe smiled a teacher-golden smile. Ms. Stevens smiled back. "I'm sorry to barge in, but could I borrow Kenny for a moment? I know you two were talking, but I need to talk to him on a very important subject."

Ms. Stevens would never fall for that. She wasn't a sucker. She was my meanest teacher, and she would never let me go out of the class to talk to a girl.

"Why, of coarse. There's no trouble at all?" WHAT? Niice.

Bebe grabbed my hand and lead me out of the classroom.

"Nice save, Bebe," I complemented. "I thought she'd never shut up."

"My pleasure, Kenny." She winked when she said my name. "You must've been bad to earn a chat with Ms. Stevens!"

"Not really. She just wanted someone to hear her talk." I replied, disinterested. Bebe giggled.

"Well, if it ever happens again, I'll save you, I promise."

"Hah. Awesome! Nice I don't have to worry about Ms. Stupidass anymore."

"Hehe. Oh you're so _mean!" _Bebe giggled. I joined in a mild laughter, and after a few seconds she stopped, and just smiled at me.

Without warning, she pushed me against the wall and kissed me.

_KylePOV_

__I watched all I needed to from across the hallway.

Ouch.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!<strong>

**It's eleven! **

**My mental bedtime I'm forced to follow.**

**Must**

**Post**

**Before**

**11:01!1**

**!**

**It's 11:01**

**Well, posting... NOW!111**

**_review plz~_**

**_;)_**


	14. Ouch

**Okay, Here's another one!**  
><strong>How long has it been since i updated?<strong>

**Idk. I don't remember. Maybe a bit more then a week? Whatever.**

**THANK U FOR THE REVIEWS YOU PEOPLE! THAT'S SO AWESOME! IM GONNA HAVE TO GO THROUGH MY EMAILS NOW AND FIND OUT WHO!**

**crap. work. **

**THANKS THOUGH! STILL AWESOME! XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>KylePOV<em>

Ouch.

This- ouch- this really, visibly, physically and mentally hurt me. I think I visibly flinched.

Yes, I was watching them. I saw them. They were talking together and walking together and giggling together. That wasn't so bad. I guess that it's not so unusual for people like them to "get along". But then I saw them. Kissing together. FUCK KISSING TOGETHER?

If someone had told me, maybe Kenny or Craig or someone told me, I wouldn't have believed them. Hell, if fucking Stan _himself _told me, I wouldn't have believed it.

I thought it wouldn't be too much to ask that they got back together! I thought we had some kind of agreement that this exact thing WOULDN'T happen again.

But standing here thinking about it wouldn't help anything. Sitting back and watching Stan and Wendy just... be back together, it was a painful torture that I couldn't just stand.

I'd have to go talk to stan. As much as I'd like to avoid this, I couldn't just... I just couldn't.

Of coarse, when I walked over to him he was giggling with Wendy. The sneer was plainly visible on my face. I grabbed his shoulder roughly and pulled him away from Wendy's gaze.

"What the hell?" I started.

"Hey, Wendy, I'll talk to you later, alright?" Stan turned his head from me again and went back to his on-again girlfriend,

"Sure. Later stan! Bye Kyle!" Wendy smiled at me and turned away, flipping off Token on her way back down the hall.

"Hey! I got back together with Wendy! Isn't that great!"

"Uh... Stan? Do you ever think why that might _not _be so great?"

"What?"

"OH NOT THIS AGAIN! Stop playing dumb, Stan! You know what I'm talking about! You know I'm in love!" My eyes became pleading, asking for his understanding. I laid my heart out for him, and he acted as if it was no big deal. He could've at least told me he wasn't in love with me _before _going back with Wendy. That might soften the blow.

But Stan revealed no understanding. His eyes darkened.

"Actually, yes. I do know. You couldn't hide it from me forever. I was bound to find out eventually."

"YES! I know you know! So why did you get back together with Wendy? You could've at least told me! It hurts... seeing you two together. I'm sorry I can't be happy for you, but you know very well the reason why!

"Yes I do know, and that's exactly why I made sure that the relationships weren't messed up! I was supposed to be with Wendy! No one else with me. _No one else with WENDY!"_

"But- But stan-"

"It would've messed up our great friendship! I can't let something like that happen! Trust me, it's in everybody's best interests that Wendy and I are together."

"But I thought you understood! I trusted you when I let you know these things! And I thought you had at least entertainted the idea of being with _somebody_ else!" I didn't want to say that I wanted the both of us to get together. He clearly didn't want to talk about it, especially in these crowded hallways. I blamed his "ignorance" on the people surrounding us. Their constant eyes and hears hungry for jucy gossip. He probably didn't want anything getting out and ruining his chances with wendy before any official plans had been made.

My thoughts became sour at the end. Wendy. How I hated that name now.

His eyes darkened again and his voice stung with threat.

"Listen here, Kyle. Nothing is going to stand in the way of Me and Wendy's relationship! We are going to be together, _one way or another! _So why don't you just back off, and if I suspect you're up to something I will catch you before you can blink. You even consider trying anything, you'd better watch your back. Because I'm onto you, Kyle. I suggest just dropping this whole matter, and letting fate chose it's favorites. Find another person to obsess over. Then everything will go back to normal." With those words he turned around and walked away. But I didn't walk after him. I was stunned. Petrified. Mortified. The right words lacked me, I was left with nothing.

Normal. That word stung me the most. Things were not normal. Things would never be normal again. He now knew of my love for him. But he didn't care.

He didn't care.

Ouch.

* * *

><p><strong>Idk why I waited so long to write this. I love this one. I wanted to write this one every since last chapter. But I like this one better then the pre-planned one. <strong>

**Hope you capture the emotional distress! XD**

**AND ANOTHER SHOUT OUT TO AVERY!**

*****inside joke***  
>BUT SHOUTOUTS EVERYONE!<strong>

**absababs**

**BettyCore - YOU ARE AWESOME! XD**

**Zeldax64**

**AmzyK5089**

**Myurra-K**

**It's Never Enough**

**LillyFrost**

**xrayxrayx**

** Emilin Rose**

**playboyXXX - O.o**

**yapook - your name. love it. love everything about it. **

**SpringLemons**

**Yaythe1st - XD love name. **

**EvilCannibalPanda - XXXXD *lmao* congratz u made me lmao! XD**

**IloveStanKyle**

**SuperDupergir**

**SomeoneCMary**

**streebee2**

**Peyton Adalyn**

*****GAAAAASP*****

**PEOPLE!**

**That is everbody who's ever done anything with this story.**

***GASP*  
>*FAINT*<br>SO MANY PEOPLE! O.O =D**

**I feel so special! XD**

**okay. Okay. No more complaining about no ppl talking to me THIS IS AWESOME!  
>GOG I LOVE ALL U PPL!<br>XXXXD  
><strong>


	15. Let Go

_**Shit it's been 2 months.**_

_**Ehehehe. Hiiii people. **_

_**Sorryz, I've forgotten and been too busy or too tired or had writers block**_

_**SO MUCH WRITERS BLOCK!**_

_**No the story's not OVER**_

_**I have no idea when it's going to end. But not yet. **_

* * *

><p><strong><em>KennyPOV<em>**

_What_

_When_

_Why_

_How _

_FUCK! _

__When my brain came back to life I my eyes shot open and I pushed Bebe away from me. Even as she was pushed back, her eyes glinted with a mischievous win, and a smirk glittered her face. She lifted her hand and wiped her mouth in a smooth, subtle motion.

"Whoa, Where did THAT come from?"

Bebe just giggled at my question. Some people stopped to stare, but I shooed them along.

"I thought maybe you owed a bit for saving your ass back there." Her eyes glinted. "And besides you're totally cute."

Okay, so the second part was true, that didn't give her the right to kiss me though!

"Okay, slow down. I don't like you, Bebe."

She giggled nervously, as if she'd _never_ heard such a _ridiculous_ statement before. "What do you mean?"

Shrugging, I stated "Sorry. I don't." but I'm _not_ sorry. This girl is a freak.

"heh heh. What do you MEAN, you don't like me? I'm beautiful!"

"Uh... I'm going after somebody else..." Bebe seems to have taken a huge dent in her ego right then. She was petrified. Stuck. I used such an opportunity to escape. This girl was starting to scare me.

**BebePOV**

****W-What..?

I thought everybody liked me. I mean, I worked so hard to look so good, and he just spit all over that. Once i blinked, he was gone. Dissapreared into the hallways littered with childeren like vermin. I was trying to help Kenny! He was cute enough! I was going to bring him to the top, above everybody else!

But...

He rejected me. I WAS BEBE STEVENS! I DIDN'T GET REJECTED!

Pushing my way into the hall, I looked down one end of the hallway. No Kenny. Turning my head slightly so I could see behind me, I narrowed my eyes. There he was. Pushing and crossing the crowd with much difficulty, but still in such a hurry to get away from me.

That asshole rejected me.

I won't let go of this so easily...

* * *

><p><strong>=**

**I don't normally make Bebe a self-absorbed bitch. I LOVE Bebe. And this is actually pretty OC for her (if she hasn't changed a bit since elementery school, which is VERY unlikely), because she's supposed to be smart and rely not on her looks. In fact, I'm a pretty big Benny shipper. But... *shrug* this just isnt that pairing. **

**But she was required. Just like Stan. i like stan too. And token. WOW! I think I'm trying to annoy myself or something...**

**huh...**

**Well anywayz, **

**_review plz~_**

**_;)_**


	16. Walk away

**Hey peoples! ANYBODY SEE THE NEW EPISODE OF SOUTH PARK? XXXXD I THOUGHT I WOULD DIE! XDD**

**Okay, no spoilers, but I'm a SERIOUS kyman fan over here! =D**

* * *

><p><em>KylePOV<em>

Ouch.

I- I- I-... I couldn't talk...

I could barely even think straight. There was nothingness. I heard this echoing ring in my ears, and... then the halls were empty... but I didn't connect this to anything, and I just kept on walking.

Where was I? I didn't know.

Where was I going? I didn't care

I just wanted to keep walking. Then maybe I could get away, far away from everything that is happening. Far away from Wendy.

Far away from Stan.

_KennyPOV_

__Oh wow... Bebe likes me. _BEBE _likes me. I shook my head, trying to wrap my mind about it. Bebe stevens. Bebe stevens, the most popular, hottest girl in the whole school has a crush on me. I had fantasized about this chick since the first day her boobs blossomed, and i was alive to see it.

And I turned her down. WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME? I used my hands to push my head down to the desk.

How stupid am I? Am I sick? Maybe I have a fever...

No... that can't be it. M-Maybe I'm just incredibly unlucky. The one day this girl kisses me, I'm so much of a pussy I reject her.

Loosening up on my hands' grip holding down my head, they rested on my neck as I looked at Kyle's seat.

Unfortunately, that was all there was to look at. Kyle wasn't there.

I wonder where he was... He was here the period before. But class had already started and he wasn't here. I wish he was here... Feeling so confused and alone, I would just need to look at him. Stare into his soft, green eyes and see myself in there. Just hug his perfect body and never let him go. Just kiss his soft, sweet lips and-

N-No. Uh... I- I mean this isn't the time for this.

At my realization, I rested my head on my hands and just stared at his empty desk. I realized why I turned down Bebe. It was so obvious, but I just didn't want to accept it. It was impossible, but so perfect. I loved Kyle.

_KylePOV_

__I felt this, cold wet drop chase gravity down my face, but I didn't register what it was or what that meant. I just kept walking.

Still staring blankly in front of me as I continued to walk away, my empty thoughts began to wander. E-everything I knew was gone. I took my chance, and gave my heart, and he walked away with it. Now I knew what he meant when Stan told me about how it really did hurt your heart. It- it was broken. I knew that.

But... I wish Kenny was here. I wanted the one person who was there for me when I needed someone. I wanted the one person who if I cried in front of, he would hold me and let me cry. He would let me be there, and he would stay, as long as I needed him. I wanted kenny, here, with me.

* * *

><p><strong><em> Well, thanks for sticking with me through this far guys! You're amazing! Sorry I've been such a sucky writer, with my short-ass chapters and my tendency to... not post for long periods of time. But you people who have not completely given up hope on me are AMAZING! <em>**

**_If I could handle long chapters without years between updates, I TOTALLY would you guys! Normally I like to complete a story before I post it! {That's why everything I've written is so short or given up on}, Well, thanks anyway you guys! _**

**_I LOVE YOU ALL! _**

**_review? =]_**


	17. Snooping

_**Hey guys. Just a warning, this is very late. (THREE IN THE MORNING) and I had a very long day. **_

_**Why I'm not asleep yet is a complete mystery. **_

_**Actually, I know exactly why. It's because I decided to write another chapter of this story (ALICE) then I got all distracted with reading a different story, and ect. ect. anyway. Good stuff. **_

_**Uh... THANKS FOR STILL READING! IT MEANS THE BUNCHES TO ME! =D**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>BebePOV<em>**

**__**Lost in my own thoughts, I let out a giggly sigh. He really was a cutie, wasn't he? Sitting directly in front of me, in this class, was Kenny. Even the back of his head was gorgeous. For just a minute, completely drowning out whatever lecture the teacher was making us sit through, I just sat and stared at him. He was hot.

But then he pushed his head down. As if he was trying to get away from something. His hands created a pressured force against his head, pushing it between the desk and his hands. He seemed so deep in thought, he wouldn't notice anything.

Looking around, I made sure no one was watching me before I subtly grabbed Kenny's backpack from beside his desk and pulled it next to me. Just in time, too, because Kenny lifted his head slightly to stare at something right after I got the backpack out of his vision. Slowly, I reached down and began to root through it. I'm not sure exactly what I was looking for, but it was always good to look through a person's backpack if you want to know more about them.

First of all, the back pack was awful, and that was complementary. It has clearly never been watched, and there were oddly coloured patches sewn badly on to cover the holes. If he were my boyfriend, (which he will be) I would _definitely _get him a new backpack. But once I began rooting through it, I discovered something much more fascinating in there then a dirty backpack.

A needle and thread. KENNY SEWS! hehe he's in touch with his feminine side! And I thought when he joined Home Ec, he just wanted to be with a bunch of girls! (It might be both)

Giggling silently to myself, I replaced the needle and began to invade it again. Reaching for the bottom, I felt something soft. Softer then the backpack. Why did Kenny keep clothes in here? I mean, I know he's poor but I'm sure he can keep some of his clothes in a pile in his room, can't he?

Attempting to slowly pulled up the clothing, I recognized something. This... this symbol. It was an M.

Confusion ripped through me, and my brain began to hurt, as if it's trying to remember something long forgotten. Unfortunately, I came up with nothing. So I began to try to find some more of the dark outfit. My hands successfully grabbed something, and I surfaced it. This one had a spring attatched to it, and that triggered my memory.

I remembered Mysterion.

Just staring at the costume for a moment, I tried to wrap my head around what I had stumbled upon. Kenny McCormick had Mysterion's costume in his backpack. I doubt it's a fake, his parent's don't have money to spend on worthless trash.

That left only one explenation.

Kenny.

Is.

Mysterion.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT! I know exactly what's going to happen next (to an extent), and it's really late. And i have to get up early. DX<strong>

**O-okay. Here we go, this is me praising someone.**

** Ho my god I thought I was going to die. **

**A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO "ALICE"!**

**Alice, whoever you are, person, I love you! XD **

**In reply to your review, ~ thank you so much! OMG dude that means so much to me! *happy cry* I'm definitely going to keep writing, and I'll keep trying to post them as often as possible. And I kinda want to see how it ends too! ^^; I still haven't figured that out yet. I'm having trouble keeping up with everything I write. heh**

**MORE SHOUTOUTS! **

**ALICE**

**fhanda**

**BattyCore ~ Still awesome! =D**

**EvilCannibalPanda ~ Still LOVE your name! XD**

**Not The Time To Breakdown**

**Thank you ALL so MUCH peoples! XD You make me very happies! =D**

**_review plz~_**

**_;)_**


	18. If you remember anything about Mysterion

_**Heywo! I like this chapter! I think it's long, and it's pretty juicy-filled. The characters really took a jump in progression. Also I came up with some nice ideas to what's happening next. I like them! **_

_**=D**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>BebePOV<em>**

Oh... Oh my god. Kenny was Mysterion? Kenny dressed up at night and saved people! I knew he was a caring soul! He was like the perfect human being. The perfect amount of nice, and the perfect amount of naughty. I giggled again.

Looking through it once more for some more garbage on this man, but I didn't find anything else interesting. There were a few dirty magazines just loosely, not even hidden, in his backpack, but it was no secret that he owned these.

Seeing him move again out the corner of my eye, with my foot I pushed the backpack back against Kenny's desk. Everything was back in it's original spot. The perfect crime.

With that done, I wrote down my findings in my diary (which was fuzzy and pink of coarse) and used the key around my neck to lock it, then replaced it in the front pocket of my backpack. After that, I attempted to tune in to the teacher, but he was explaining some boring history lecture, and I had no idea what was going on. So i decided to reflect over what I had just learned.

I wondered how I didn't come across this earlier. I mean, I knew almost everything about everybody, and I worked hard to keep it like that. But this... I had no idea. I didn't even think Mysterion went to our school. He could be a collage student... I mean, i'd never really seen him. Or even thought about him much, but I didn't suspect.

Staring at Kenny, almost asleep on his desk, resting his head on his hands, I just realized how much I loved that prospect about him. He was dirty, a proud whore, and caring, a vigilante who saved peoples lives during the midnight hours. It was beautiful.

He needed to be mine.

Loud ringing shook me from my day-dreaming. Wow, short class. I pulled back backpack and stood from my chair. Kenny seemed a little dazed and confused, and I turned away from him. I still couldn't believe he turned me down. This makes stealing his heart much more difficult. My eyes narrowed to a dark smile. I loved a good chase.

Turning my head, I saw as Kenny excited the classroom. With a quick decision, I turned around and exited the same way Kenny did. I needed to talk to him. Through the halls, I began to chase him, trying to catch up. But he was in a hurry to get somewhere.

So i just kept following him. Suddenly I lost interest in what I needed to speak with him for, and just in what he wanted. Where was he going? At the end of the hall, he just stood there for a minute, looking around wildly, his eyes were in a panic. Then, after a moment of searching, he began to run downstairs, pushing past the people on their way to lunch. I continued to follow him from a distance, but never allowed myself to lose sight of him.

He kept his eyes peeled through the first floor, and eventually came to a place where the hallways emptied. He hesitated, and turned back for a minute to scan the crowd, then began towards the deserted hallways. Only a few stragglers littered these places.

Hesitantly, I followed as well, but from a greater distance. Careful not to let myself get caught, I followed him, then I heard running.

**KennyPOV**

I didn't know why he would be in the hallway, there were only a few people here, but I didn't find him in the masses of people going to lunch, and I suppose it was worth a shot.

Searching for a few minutes, just following the hallways of the small school, I saw him there. His back was facing towards me, but it was definitely him. He was staring out a large window. I ran towards him, shouting "Kyle!", but he placed no reaction to my calls. Only once I put my hand on his shoulder, he jumped and turned his head to see me.

All my curiosity and slight annoyance he didn't acknowledge me melted when I saw the tears glittering his vibrant eyes. "K-Kyle..."

"He- He doesn't care."

"What?" I mumbled.

"Stan. He- He knows of my love, but he doesn't love me back. He doesn't even care." Kyle's tears were now sliding down his face again, his words more full of feeling and sadness. "Why would he do this, Kenny?" He turned to face me completely, grabbing lightly onto my jacket. "I thought he was at least my FRIEND!"

I grabbed him before he fell to the floor, crumbling under his own drama. Drama that I created. Drama that was all my fault. All because I let him continue to believe I was Stan. All because of my selfishness. I couldn't do this anymore.

"Kyle." I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up. We were standing, completely facing each other, but his gaze fell downward, as if he didn't have the energy to lift his head. Using my hand, i lifted it for him, forcing him to look into my eyes. "Kyle," I sighed, "what if Stan isn't Mysterion? What if there was a mistake?"

"No! No he is! It seemed so like him to take a stand like that. He was so sure of everything he does, it has to be him, it HAS to be!"

"But what if he isn't?"

Kyle was dawned with this realization. "If... If he wasn't... then I've kissed a stranger, and blaming Stan..." He looked up at me. "But it has to be! He knows of my feelings for him!"

My hand was left dangling in the air once he lifted his chin away, and I allowed it to float down slowly. Tears continued streaming kyle's face. I hated seeing him like this. It burned me. Suddenly I found it hard to breathe.

I couldn't let him suffer anymore because of me. i was going to end this right now.

**BebePOV**

Nobody had spoken for several moments. Kenny was thinking.

Narrowing my eyes, I attempted to see things better. Kyle was so broken. He loved Stan, but Stan was dating Wendy. My GOD this was juicy! How did I not know about this before? And Kyle thought Stan was Mysterion, but that's Kenny. Hah! So dramatic! It was like a TV show!

Wait, what was Kenny doing?

**KennyPOV**

I wondered the best possible action to tell Kyle everything. I had an uneasy decision. This would be the most effective. Then maybe I would have a chance with Kyle. If he recagnized anything about Mysterion, it would be this. I decided.

**BebePOV**

What? He- He wasn't going to do that, was he? Judging from the signs of Kenny's body, he was.

**KennyPOV**

I closed my eyes, ready to make the biggest step I've ever made in my life.

**BebePOV**

I couldn't just LET this happen! I had to intervene.

**KennyPOV**

Putting my hand back on Kyle's chin, I lifted his head up. He seemed confused, and completely submissive to what I was about to do. If he remembered anything about Mysterion, it would be his kiss.

"KENNY! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! ...uh..." A voice. No- _that _voice, cut through my plans and ruined the mood. Angery, I turned my head and saw Bebe giving me a funny look.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked.

"I'm gonna go, Kenny." Kyle muttered, his eyes locked on the floor again. Before I could stop him, he pushed past me and ran off. Bebe moved to let him pass. I started running after him, but Bebe stopped me.

"Hey, i need to talk to you! I looked for you forever!"

"What do you want, Bebe?" I spat out.

"Oh, don't be so grouchy! I came to apologize."

Apologize for ruining EVERYTHING with Kyle!

"What are you talking about?"

"For kissing you! It was wrong, and I realize that now. I just hope we can still be friends."

"We used to be friends?" She looked offended at my question. "Oh, I mean, of coarse we can still be friends."

She smiled a glossy smile and giggled. "Great! Thank you for being so understanding! And just know I'm always here for you if you need a _friend _to talk to."

"Yeah, cool. Hey, I'm gonna go look for Kyle now, I'll talk to you later."

"Oh, he probably went off to lunch, here I'll go with you."

**BebePOV**

He seemed uncomfortable with me coming along, but for the sake of time he agreed and went off towards lunch, me walking by his side.

I smirked. That was a close call, but I managed to hit lots of birds with one stone. It was really a perfect situation! I managed to catch Kenny at a time where he was desperate enough to accept my friend request, and I learned Kyle's involvement in all this. I learned lot's of Kyle's secrets, and Kenny's, and stopped them from crossing the point of no return. They weren't ready for that. I would let them do what they could when they needed to.

To avoid suspicion, I left Kenny once we entered the cafeteria for the girl's table, with a "friendly" goodbye, of coarse. I took my usual seat with my girlfriends, and left Kenny to sit with the boys. I saw Kyle there, so there was no worries about him catching Kyle alone. Plus, I didn't miss the fact that Kyle wasn't very willing to talk to Kenny.

Once I had sat down with my regular friends, I ignored their eyes and ears, juicy for the details on why I was late for lunch, and why I walked in with Kenny. They can think what they want. In fact, they will. It would only help. Pulling out my pink diary, I updated on all the secrets I learned, and successfully kept them from Red, sitting next to me.

Today was a very productive day.

* * *

><p><strong>I liked this chapter. ;)<strong>

**Thank you for still reading people! I'm surprised I have ANY viewers left. LOYAL PEOPLE!**

**Shoutout to...**

***drum roll plz*  
><strong>

**Winged Demon Wolf ~ in reply to your review,**

_** haha why thank you for your enthusiasm! I love gyberish! XD**_

_** And sorry about that, I have too many things going on in my life! DX Ugh. tooo many. But I try to not fall behind like i've been doing!**_

_**Now you've made stan feel bad... Shame. XD lol **_

_**lol haha yeah not in this story. But I'm sure there are plenty out there. XD**_

_**Your wish is my command! *presses the upload button* lol**_

**THANK YOU PEOPLE! =D (Thank you drum rollers!)**

**_review plz~_**

**_;)_**


	19. Pep Talk of A Thousand Lies

_**Okay, gawddamn it's been a long time.  
><strong>_

_**I forget how long. I don't think it was a full month, but it was really close.  
><strong>_

_**So many excuses... DX  
><strong>_

_**Okay, well, I'm back now! I've been really busy with getting a lot of other stuff dones, so... well, yeah.**_

_**kay getting on with the story.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>BebePOV<em>**

**__**At lunch, as expected, I was bombarded with questions and giggling girls. In reply to their questions and assumptions, mostly involving Kenny, I just winked, giggled, and told them "I can't say, it's a secret." Most of the girls squealed at that, and I just smirked. This is perfect.

Glancing back towards the boy's table, I saw Kyle was sitting awkwardly facing away from Kenny, his eyes glancing at the ground. Kenny seemed put down, like a kicked puppy, and was not bothering to join in on the conversation. Not surprising.

My plan had progressed much farther then I had originally thought today, and there were so many twists and turns, but there was still much to do. I locked my eyes on Kyle, watching him. I needed to talk to him before school ended.

But I knew well enough that I couldn't just walk up to him with Kenny there, we needed some privacy. So I decided I would catch him after lunch.

Turning back around, I re-involved myself in the conversation, manipulating the focus away from me, and onto Millie's new haircut. I needed to think.

Soon enough after food and gossip, the bell rang, and people started to scatter. People always left the lunchroom fast, trying not to be one of the unlucky last students who were caught to help clean up. Turning away from my table, I walked towards Kyle, who was dragging his way out of the cafeteria.

"Hey Kyle!" I called. He turned around at the sound of his name, and I could see his eyes were glazed over, not really focused. Damn, this Stan thing was really getting to him, wasn't it. It was so... sad...

"Oh. Hi bebe." His words were calm, but cold.

"Kyle! I... I heard about what happened with Stan." His eyes widened, his breathing became uneven. I walked closer to him and grabbed his arm as we walked out of the cafeteria.

**"**H-How.."

"Look, from what I've gathered, he's just playing you." I could physically feel Kyle twitch. "I think you need to gather your strength, and tell him you don't want him anymore."

He looked straight at me, his eyes full of fear and despair.

"I know this is hard," I continued, still leading him down the hall, "but trust me, I've helped lots of people with situations kinda like this, and this is what would be best. The next time he's being sweet and romantic, you need to tell him you're done."

I stopped the two of us, and turned facing towards him, putting my hands on his shoulders. Staring straight into his eyes, i emphasized my words. "Then walk away. This part is very important, just walk away. Don't listen to anything he tells you afterward, and don't let him make you do anything else!" My eyes narrowed, glowing with knowledge. "You are in control here, always remember that."

Everything had been thought through. If Kyle did what I told him to, then the next time Stan was romantic, he would be Kenny. And if Kyle told him off, then stormed off, not listening to anything Kenny says, then Kenny would probably be too heartbroken to do much about it. If he did, then Kyle would be there to tell him off again and ignore him.

This was PERFECT!

Kyle seemed to be deep in thought, imagining what could happen because of it. It seemed effective enough. "If you do this," I continued, "Stan will be left with a sense of a strong new you. That's what we need right now! To tell the other that you are not weak! Because you aren't weak, he's just trying to break you down! We can't let him do this." He nodded slowly, considering his options.

"Just... think about what I said... Remember I care about you, and I'm trying to help you here." I gave him a light smile, then left him to figure out what he should do.

As I left, I let out a smug smirk. Things were going perfectly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, this one is shit short, I'm aware of that. <strong>_

_**But right now writing is kinda a chore, and idk why. But I know I'll pull nothing good outta my ass, so I'm gonna update probably later on today when I feel more like writing, and I can come up with something good.  
><strong>_

_**Right now I gotta get some other stuff done, but I'll definitely come back to this today. =3 Hopefully I'll update too.  
><strong>_

_**NOW CHEERS! =D  
><strong>_

_**KennysPrincesza**_

_**Alice - (in reply to your review) DX You make me feel so bad when I don't update! Well, I guess that's a thank you, because you keep me updating... =3 Well, this update was mostly u, so that must mean something. Thank you for keeping me honest! XD  
><strong>_

_**Bee Rae **_

_**bestbuy25  
><strong>_

_**THANK YOU PEOPLE FOR YOUR INTERACTIONS! =D  
><strong>_

_**I'm sorry I'm such I sukki writier...**__**  
><strong>_

**_review plz~_**

**_;)_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Okay, apparently I'm a dirty fucking liar.  
><strong>_

_**But it's ok**_

_**cuz I'm getting back on to writing the story.  
><strong>_

_**Besides, the next couple of parts that happen I kinda like. =3  
><strong>_

_**So yeah here we go.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>KylePOV<em>**

Bebe was speaking to me. Her words connected, they made sense. If I did this... maybe things could start going my way.

But then she spoke her final words, then walked away. My eyes widened, and I couldn't see anything anymore.

"Remember I care about you, and I'm trying to help you here."

But... but... she doesn't care about me...

Shoving my hands in my pockets, I turned against the crowd and started walking away from everyone else. The majority of the lunch room had already passed me, so the few stragglers that were behind easily wove around me as I kept my eyes locked at the ground.

What did I do to get myself into this mess? Everything was so crazy, I didn't know what I could do. I could listen to Bebe, follow her plan, but where would that leave me? Stan would be gone, she implied he would never bother me again. But that's not what I wanted. At the very least, I wanted my best friend back. But he would never trust me again.

And what about Kenny? I know I couldn't avoid him forever, but I wasn't looking forward to talking to him again. There was something he was keeping from me, I could see it in his eyes. But after what we've been through together, I'm not sure I want to know.

_**BebePOV**_

Kyle's seeds were planted. Today's work was almost done. I smirked.

_**KennyPOV**_

Kyle had seemed less then willing to talk to me at lunch. He didn't even look at me. I must've really fucked things up this time. Sighing, I kept walking along the crowd. A while ago, I had lost Kyle back in the lunchroom. By then I had realized trying to talk with him was useless. He didn't want to talk to me anyway.

"Kenny!" Oh god not her again. Not wanting to deal with Bebe right now, I pretended I didn't hear her voice and continued weaving through the crowd. Maybe I could lose her.

"Hey! Hey Kenny! Wait up!" She kept calling my name, following me.

Slowly I turned around. What does she want now?

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm getting really busy recently.<strong>_

_**BUT DO NOT LOSE HOPE! THINGS ARE STILL GOING TO HAPPEN! LOTS OF THINGS! **_

_**I stopped this chapter short just so I could upload something in the meantime. I'm having a really long writers block thingie, and it fucking sucks.  
><strong>_

_**I've been writing this for 3 days... -_-  
><strong>_

_**yeah...  
><strong>_

_**OMG LOTS OF PEOPLE DID STUFF WITH MY STORY! =D  
><strong>_

_**SteamRaven  
><strong>_

_**vamplord1122  
><strong>_

_**Raven Child2  
><strong>_

_**madelin89  
><strong>_

_**X3 FOUR! XD That's cool beans people! =D  
><strong>_

_**Okay, I'm just gonna say that I'm aware that... the majority of the characters are OOC! That could be why I feel like I can't write anything, but I'm not a psychological major so... *shrug*  
><strong>_

_**Anyway... thanks for all ur support guys! I'm trying very very hard to make this not suck.  
><strong>_


End file.
